Prom Night, Anyone?
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: SEQUEL TO "SAY IT ISN'T SO". It's Prom week and Esme needs a date. - I can't explain too much without giving the story away. Just read, I promise it's good :
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ, Author's Note: This is the SEQUEL to _"Say It Isn't So". _If you haven't read that one, I suggest you read it first before this. This sequel takes place almost ten years later, so yeah. If you remember correctly, Esme is the daughter of Eli and Clare Goldsworthy and Mason is the son of Mark and Amanda Fitzgerald. The new character in this story is _Stephanie_. Just read the story and it explains who she is.**

It was a week before Prom and Esme was starting to panic. It was her Senior year in High School and she didn't have a date yet. Last year, she didn't have a problem finding a date, but this year was different and she had no boyfriend. The only people she really talked to now were Stephanie and Mason. Mason was Esme's next door neighbor and they had quickly hit it off when they were kids. Even as teenagers in school, who dressed completely different from each other, they stayed in touch. Mason took up after his father, Mark Fitzgerald, and dressed sort of thug-ish. Esme, on the other hand, grew out of her sundress phase and dressed more like her father, Eli Goldsworthy. Stephanie never talked about her folks. Instead of dressing up for school, she preferred to go comfortable. She always had her curly hair pulled back into a bun and wore basketball shorts with wife beaters. If she wanted to impress a boy, she'd let her dark, curly hair down and wear a dress and heels.

Esme sighed as she tossed her book bag into her locker. She had no homework, therefore she didn't need her bag.

"Thought I'd find you here." Stephanie muttered while tossing her book into Esme's locker. "So, where's your other half? He wasn't in our physics class."

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, Steph. Mason said he needed to take care of something, so he left early." Esme said while shutting her locker.

Esme and Stephanie headed down the hallway and out the double doors. Since Esme wanted to be different, she figured driving her father's hearse to school would be cool. As the two girls got closer to Morty, they noticed a bouquet of flowers on the hood and some strange object. The strange object turned out to be a fish bowl with two fishes in it. One pink beta fish and one a dark purple color, that looked almost black. Taped to the fishing bowl was a card addressed to Esme.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Stephanie urged.

Esme chuckled nervously, opened the card and read it out loud:

_Roses are red, Violets are blue,_

_Out of all the fish in the sea, I picked you!_

_Will you go to Prom with me? -**Mason :)**_

Esme and Stephanie giggle and awed at how cute the gesture was.

"Well, what's your answer gonna be?" Stephanie grinned.

"Of course I'm gonna tell him yes." Esme replied.

Stephanie sat on the hood of Morty with the fish bowl in her lap, while Esme put the flowers away.

"Uh-oh, here comes the Principal." Esme whispered. "He's probably pissed because I drove a hearse to school."

Stephanie didn't bother to say anything.

"Hey Steph, mom wants you home by 8:30PM. She said any later and I'll be forced to ground you." The Principal stated.

"Yeah, dad. I'll be home by then." Stephanie muttered while getting off the hood.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're the Principal's daughter? But I thought your last name was Coyne?" Esme questioned while looking back and forth between Stephanie and the Principal.

"It is." Stephanie answered. "It's just.." "Complicated." The Principal finished.

"Well, that's a relief." Esme sighed. "I thought you were coming over here to warn me about my car."

"Your car?" the Principal questioned. "Why would I warn you-" the Principal stopped talking as he peered over at the hearse. "Well, I'm not one to pass judgement on a student's choice in vehicle. After all, I once knew a kid in High School who drove a hearse. I believed he named it Morty."

Esme and Stephanie quickly shot their heads up at the Principal.

"Well, what do ya know? This old clunker is named Morty!" Esme chuckled.

"Goldsworthy?" the Principal muttered under his breath.

"Yes sir!" Esme half-smiled.

"I should've known." the Principal chuckled. "You dress like him, look like him and you even drive Morty."

The three of them stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, we should get going." Esme broke the silence while getting in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, well tell your father I said Hi. Tell him Adam, Adam Torres says Hi!" the Principal laughed.

"Alright, will do." Esme grinned while driving away.

**Well, did this suck? Was it good? Let me know. I know this was short, but this was meant to be a [ONE-SHOT]. I'm just breaking down this LONG _One-Shot _into 3 Chapters, so YES, there is more to come ;)**

**If you want more, REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to keep on writing :) Coming up in the next chapter, the girls go dress shopping and there is a reunion between old friends ;)**

**Review Down There **

**V-V-V-V-V**


	2. Chapter 2

Esme was kind of shocked to find out that the Principal was Stephanie's father. It was also funny that the Principal knew her dad. Esme pulled up in the driveway and saw Mason waiting outside for her.

"Hey Stephanie, mind waiting for me inside?" Esme questioned.

"Sure thing. I'll take everything inside for you." Stephanie smiled.

Esme and Stephanie got out of Morty and Esme walked next door to Mason, while Stephanie went inside.

"So.." Mason stated awkwardly. "I see you got the fish and flowers."

"Yeah..and for the record, that was a sweet way to ask me to Prom." Esme chuckled. "And yes, I'll go to Prom with you."

"Oh good." Mason sighed. "I was afraid someone else asked you already."

"No, besides I was kind of hoping you'd ask me." Esme winked. Mason smiled and down down at his feet. "Well, I should get back inside. Stephanie is in there." Esme mumbled.

"Yeah, I'll see you around school." Mason responded while backing away.

Stephanie and Esme sat at the kitchen table playing with the fish and talking about Prom.

"So, did anyone ever ask you?" Esme asked while getting something to drink.

"Yeah." Stephanie shyly answered. "He's actually a grade below us. I don't really know him, but I couldn't say no."

"Perfect. We can go dress shopping this week." Esme beamed.

"That's only if your dad doesn't kill you when he finds out who is taking you." Stephanie chuckled.

"I know. I don't know why my dad and Mason's dad are always weird around each other."

Just then, the girls heard two car doors shut, so they started to gather their things and head upstairs. Right as they were about to hit the fourth step, Clare and Eli walked in.

"Oh. Hi honey. I see we have a guest! How was school?" Clare asked while taking off her coat.

Before Esme could answer, Eli noticed she was holding flowers and the friend was holding a fish bowl.

"Esme, what's with the the fish and flowers? And who's our new guest?" Eli asked.

"Oh, this is my friend, Stephanie, and the fish/flowers was the way my Prom date asked me to Prom." Esme stated to quickly, she forgot to breathe.

"Oh and who is this lucky fellow?" Eli smiled.

"Mason." Esme practically whispered.

Eli's smile quickly turned into a frown and Clare busted out laughing. "I'm happy to hear Mason is taking you, love. He seems like a sweet boy." Eli snorted. "As for you, Eli, Karma is a bi- _female dog."_ Clare laughed again.

Esme seemed confused with her father's reaction and the comment about karma.

"If I may ask, what's the beef with you and the Fitzgeralds?" Esme questioned her father.

"Sit down." Eli sighed. "It's a long story." Esme and Stephanie both sat on the couch.

"There's not much of a beef between the Fitzgeralds and I. Back in high school, I was new to Degrassi and everyone instantly passed judgement on me. The worst one was Mason's father, Mark or Fitz as I knew him. He bullied me in high school and he eventually bullied my best friend, Adam. Everything got blown way out of the water and I almost got stabbed. Since then, Fitz and I have buried the hatchet. It's just awkward being near him sometimes."

"That doesn't explain why you give Mason ugly stares, though." Esme stated.

"Simple." Eli smiled. "He's a boy and you're my baby girl."

Esme and Eli quietly talked amongst each other while Stephanie sat there awkwardly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Goldsworthy." Stephanie spoke up. "You said your best friend was Adam?"

"Yeah." Eli eyed her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"His last name wouldn't happen to be Torres, would it?" Esme jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, it is!" Eli stood up.

Esme and Stephanie broke into a round of laughter, while Eli stood there gazing at them. The girls soon calmed down and Stephanie stood up.

"Let me introduce myself, Sir. My name is Stephanie Coyne. My father is Adam Torres."

Eli's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yes way, Sir. By the way, he says Hi. You can have his number if you'd like? Catch up on old times?" Stephanie said while writing down her dad's number.

**Wednesday- Four days til' Prom**

Esme, Stephanie and Mason all had free period together. They sat in front of Degrassi, on the bench and discussed what their plans were for the day.

"Well, I already have a Tux from Prom, so I don't need to shop." Mason sighed.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me and Stephanie to blow money on dresses we'll only wear once." Esme mumbled. "We'll see you later then. We have some serious shopping to do."

Esme and Stephanie were walking down a street looking for a dress shop they could enter and look around. The girls stopped dead in their tracks when they reached a dress shop named _Lacy's Boutique._ The girls smiled at each other and walked in. The dresses ranged from classy and elegant to sexy and slutty. Perfect for Prom shopping.

"So, what is the theme for Prom?" Esme shouted while trying on a dress.

"If I remember correctly, it's "A Night Under the Stars." Stephanie said while walking out of her dressing room. "Now come out so I can see your dress."

Esme stepped out of the dressing room and both girls laughed at each other.

"Great minds think alike!" Esme laughed.

"Can you imagine if our dad's saw us in these dresses?" Stephanie chuckled.

Both girls had decided to try the slutty racks first. Esme walked out in a skin tight black mini dress that had rips along the sides. The dress was so short, that if she bent over, you'd get a show. Stephanie came out in the exact same dress, only difference was, her's was white.

"Maybe round two will be better!" Stephanie said.

The girls walked back in their dressing rooms and came out about eight minutes later.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful!" Esme squealed.

"You really think so?" Stephanie asked while twirling in a circle.

Stephanie's dress was a dark, navy blue color. It looked like one of those fancy ball gown dresses, except this one wasn't poofy. It ran straight down, all the way to her ankles, showing off her slim figure. The straps tied around her neck and the back of it drooped to her lower back.

"Sexy!" Esme chuckled.

"You look quite beautiful yourself." Stephanie mentioned. "That dress fits your personality perfect. Classy girl with a hint of party in her."

Esme was looking herself over in the mirror, checking out the dress. It was a strapless black and white dress. The top of it was white and form fitting, while the bottom of the dress was black and poofed out a little, almost like a tu-tu. It was a very simple dress, yet Esme couldn't picture herself in anything else.

"I take it these are the winners?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep." Esme stated. "Let's pay and head back home."

**Old Friends Reunite**

Eli sat in a booth near the back of The Dot. It had been years since he and Adam have spoken. No-one really knew what happened. They just lost touch after graduation. Eli had called Adam up one day, but Fiona was the one to answer. Adam was at work, so he left a message with her for Adam to meet him at The Dot. Eli sat there sipping on his tea, when he heard a bell jingle. He looked up and it was like high school all over again. There he stood, his best friend Adam. Eli waved Adam over and they both embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"Holy crap, dude. It's been ages." Adam mumbled.

"I know, man. Sit! Let's talk." Eli chuckled.

Both sat and it quickly turned into an awkward silence.

"So," Eli spoke up. "You and Fiona?"

"Yep." Adam smiled. "Me and Fiona."

"Can I ask why Stephanie took Fiona's last name and not yours?" Eli questioned.

"Oh, well.."Adam paused, trying to find the words to say. "Fiona and I didn't happen til' Stephanie was like, 5 years old. I was walking around the park one day and I noticed she was pushing a kid on the swing set. I stopped to talk to her and she poured her soul out to me. Turned out, some guy knocked her up, then left her. Ever since then, we talked more and more. Eventually Stephanie starting calling me 'Dad' and we knew it was meant to be." Adam finished.

"Wow," Eli breathed out. "That's pretty gnarly. Congrats on finding the perfect girl and daughter."

"Yeah, thanks." Adam said while looking down. "So, is Esme's mother still in the picture?"

Eli got a puzzled look on his face. "You mean, you don't know?"

Adam's head shot up.

"Clare is Esme's mother." Eli smirked while proudly showing off Clare's purity ring he wore on his necklace.

"Dude, that's awesome. I should've known you guy's would've lasted this long. So, where is the wifey?" Adam chuckled.

"Probably at home helping Esme with her Prom attire. You'll never believe who she's going with." Eli snorted.

Adam's eyes lit up. It was always entertaining to see Eli get upset over something harmless.

"She's going with Mason Fitzgerald!"

Adam nearly pee'd his pants while laughing at Eli.

"That sucks." Adam started to calm down. "Your daughter is dating your enemy's son."

"Hey! They're not dating. It's just Prom." Eli choked on his drink. "Besides, Fitz isn't that much of a bad person anymore. I just wish there was a way to keep an eye on them at the Prom."

Adam's eyes instantly lit up again.

"Well, I am Principal of the school." Adam grinned. "I could use a couple more chaperones for Prom!"

"Count me in!" Eli grinned back. "I'll bring another chaperone as well."

**Author's Note: To be totally honest with you readers, I'm not liking this story at all anymore :( For some reason, I just got bored with it. Don't worry, I'm gonna finish it before I work on anything else. Anywho, REVIEW? Coming up in the last chapter, PROM NIGHT! And then time skips to like, a week later to see how the families are doing...blah blah blah.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER. I JUST SIMPLE THOUGHT THEY WERE CUTE ;)**

"Esme, sweety! Your date is here!" Clare shouted upstairs.

Esme stood nervously in her bedroom, waiting for Mason to get there. She looked herself over one last time before putting on her choker necklace. The black leather choker had a mini bedazzled bow tie on it. It was perfect. She turned off her bedroom light and headed downstairs. Once down, she was greeted by Mason, Fitz, Clare, Amanda and Eli. They all showered her with compliments on how beautiful she was and how cute her outfit was. The only thing Esme didn't understand was the fact that her father and Mason's father were in Tux's as well.

"Thanks for the compliments." Esme chuckled. "But why is Dad and Mr. Fitzgerald dressed up?"

"Don't blame me, Esme." Fitz spoke up. "Your father dragged me into this."

"Dragged you into what?" Esme squeaked.

"We're chaperoning at the Prom." Fitz answered.

Esme groaned as she made her way to Mason. Mason wrapped his arm around Esme's waist and smiled down at her. "Ughh!" Both Eli and Fitz groaned as they made their way to the front door.

"Okay, kids, time for pictures." Amanda cleared her throat.

Esme and Mason posed for pictures while Clare and Amanda snapped away. They must've went through three rolls of film before Eli walked back in telling them it was time to go.

**At the Prom**

"Okay guys." Eli started. "This is **YOUR** Prom and we don't want to totally ruin it. We're gonna head in first and check in with the Principal. You guys have fun."

"Not too much fun." Fitz chimed in while walking up the steps to Degrassi.

Eli and Fitz were out of sight before they knew it.

"Well, are you ready?" Mason smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." Esme grinned.

Esme and Mason walked up the steps and into the halls of Degrassi. The halls were completely blacked out, except for the twinkling lights, hanging from the ceiling, that led the way to the gym. As they made their way towards the gym, the music got louder and louder.

"_I like a punk rock chick, with hair just like Rihanna._

_Like a Go-Go girl who dance like Lady GaGa."_

"Are you as pumped as I am?" Mason beamed. "More than you know!" Esme smiled as she grabbed Mason's hand.

Mason tensed a little bit, but calmed down and intertwined his fingers with Esme's. The duo walked into the gym only to be greeted by a rainbow of colored lights dancing to the beat of the music. The tables along the back wall were dressed in black and white table cloths. The center pieces were glass bowls filled with water and had floating candles in them. Above the dance floor, were giant arches covered in white balloons and twinkling lights. Mason and Esme were stunned. Degrassi never looked so cool to them.

They didn't know what to do first. They decided to sit for a bit and soak in their surroundings. Esme and Mason were in the middle of a conversation when Stephanie ran up to them.

"Awe, you guys look so cute!" Stephanie mused. "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"Waiting for the perfect song, I guess." Esme muttered. "Where's your date?"

"Oh, he's around...somewhere." I think my dad scared him off." Stephanie laughed.

"Huh? How?" Esme seemed puzzled.

Stephanie pointed towards her dad while Esme and Mason followed her gaze towards his direction. Adam stared back at the kids and made the gesture that he had his eyes on them. The trio laughed and turned back around.

"So, you say you're waiting for the perfect song, huh?" Stephanie smirked evilly.

Before Esme could protest, Stephanie was out of her seat and running toward the DJ. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled. Stephanie gave Esme a thumbs up and the song changed.

"_I never gone with the wind, just let it flow.._

_Let it take me where it wants to go._

_Til' you opened the door, there's so much more,_

_I never seen it before..."_

Esme gave a faint smile and Mason stood up. "Shall we?" Esme stood up and Mason led the way to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Mason's neck and swayed back and forth to the music.

"_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings,_

_but you came along and you changed everything._

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around,_

_you make me crazier, crazier..."_

Eli and Fitz watched in disgust as their kids slow danced with each other. Fitz had nothing against Esme. She was a beautiful girl. He just couldn't believe his son was there with a Goldsworthy.

"So, guys, enjoying the Prom?" I think it's going wonderful!" Adam said, walking up to Fitz and Eli.

"Easy for you to say. You scared off your daughter's date!" Eli laughed. Fitz stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. The last time he was near Adam, he was bullying him.

"What about you, Fitzy boy?" Adam questioned. Fitz froze. He wanted to answer Adam, but he wanted to apologize for high school.

"Adam." Fitz started. "I really hope you know how truly sorry I am-" "Say no more." Adam cut him off. "Eli told me how you've changed. The past is the past."

There wasn't much said, but that little convo meant everything. The past past was behind them.

"Now that that's out of the way, we need to do something about this music. I vote for no more slow songs!" Eli commented. "I'll be right back."

Eli ran up to the DJ and gave him a song to play. The DJ nodded and Eli ran back to Fitz and Adam. The song started to play:

"_Bunk camera wit it, show me I'm da man (man)_

_Shake it on da flo, like dice pon ya hon_

_Lemme say dat ass roll, roll, roll, roll, roll.._

_Bunk camera wit it, show me I'm da man (man)_

_Shake it on da flo, like dice pon ya hon_

_Lemme say dat ass roll, roll, roll, roll, roll.."_

The crowd started to cheer loud and everyone started dancing. Eli scanned the crowd searching for his daughter. She was on the dance floor with Stephanie and not Mason. Eli smiled triumphantly to himself, but his smile soon faded when he saw **HOW **they were dancing. Stephanie was standing behind Esme and Esme was slowly grinding her hips into Stephanie's hips. Eli and Adam's jaw dropped.

"Way to go, daddy! You made them go from innocent slow dancing to sex on the dance floor." Fitz said between fits of laughter. Eli face-palmed his forehead.

The song ended and Stephanie and Esme made their way to the table Mason was sitting at.

"Didn't know you could dance like that." Mason smirked.

"Neither did I!" Esme confessed. "I knew my dad saw us slow dancing so that's why he changed the song. Just a little pay back." Esme grinned.

"Okay, well I'll let you two love birds be alone." Stephanie sighed as she walked away.

Esme and Mason sat there laughing to each other at how their dad's were acting. The songs continued to play, but neither kid wanted to dance anymore. Mason sat there staring at his best friend. She looked so beautiful, but he couldn't find the courage to tell her.

_"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_but I'm holding you closer than most,_

_cause you are my heaven.."_

Mason's head snapped up and he peered into Esme's eyes. Esme saw the look of anxiousness written all over Mason's face. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "Just..listen to the song!" he pleaded.

Esme seemed confused, but she complied. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics.

"_I don't wanna waste the weekend, if you don't love me, pretend_

_a few more hours, then it's time to go._

_As my train rolls down the east coast,_

_I wonder how you'll keep warm,_

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be, most nights I hardly sleep,_

_Don't take what you don't need from me.._

_It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_but I'm holding you closer than most,_

_cause you are my heaven.."_

Esme opened her eyes and tears started to form. "Are you saying that you lo-". Before Esme could finish her sentence, Mason's lips crashed onto her's. Before Esme could relax into the kiss, Mason pulled away.

"Esme, I like you...a lot actually." Mason confessed. "I knew you were something special the day you moved next door to me. Remember, you gave me a juice box and we laughed for hours on your front porch." Esme smiled at the memory. Mason kept rambling on and on until Esme couldn't take it anymore. She silenced him with a kiss.

"This has been the best Prom ever! For the record, the only reason you got a juice box, was cause I liked you too." Esme giggled.

**Two Weeks Later**

The Goldsworthy's decided it would be nice to have a BBQ. They invited over the Fitzgeralds and Adam and Fiona. The grown ups sat at one picnic table while the kids occupied the other. Mason and Esme made it official the night at the Prom. They've been dating ever since. The only un-happy person about their relationship was Eli.

"Come on, bro. You have to let it go already." Adam chuckled.

"Easy for you to say. Your daughter shows no interest in dating." Eli retorted. "Besides, I'm okay with it now. I just want to keep an eye on them."

The group continued to chat and Eli kept his eyes on his daughter. He saw Mason lean in and give Esme a quick kiss. "Ughh." Eli groaned.

Fitz laughed and patted him on the back. "Just don't watch them. It'll get easier."

"Yeah, Eli. Don't watch them." Adam rolled his eyes sarcastically. "You keep your eyes off of them long enough and pretty soon, you're gonna be called grandpa!"

"Now that's a scary thought." Clare jumped in. "A Goldsworthy and a Fitzgerald child. Think of all the chaos." Fitz and Eli's eyes went wide.

"Keep and eye on your daughter and I'll watch my son." Fitz muttered.

"Agreed!" Eli stated while pounding fist with Fitz.

**Author's Note: So there you have it! What'd you readers think of the Prom? Lame or was it pretty good? Haha, that was the theme for my senior prom, but I never went. I only helped decorate for it. So yeah, this is the end of that story. **

**From now on, I'm sticking to Eli and Clare in HIGHSCHOOL. No more futuristic stories :))**

**REVIEWS = NEW STORY 3**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


End file.
